LED lamps, emitting light through a light-emitting diode, is a solid semiconductor device per se and can directly transform electric energy into light. LED lamps have been widely applied for possessing characteristics of high luminous-efficacy, low power-consumption, long work-duration, easy controllability, maintenance-free and safety and environmental protection, etc.
The current LED lamps perform light-diffusion by providing a light-diffusion lampshade thereon. However, the current light-diffusion lampshade has a poor light-diffusion effect and an unstable luminous-flux and color-temperature; meanwhile, the current LEDs mostly diffuse light by employing a relatively large volume of aluminum block, which increases the use of materials and cost.